


crochet my way to your heart

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Best Friends, Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pumpkins, Spoons, Ugh, cringey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: "And then two rows of double crochets... okay." He picked up his hook and yarn and continued his project, repeatedly interlocking loops. He was just about to do the last double crochet when Soonyoung barged in the room.  "Jihoonie! Sorry! Seungcheol said he likes red not blue!" Jihoon's grip on his hook tightened and he turned his head to glare at Soonyoung. Soonyoung gulped and backed up slowly when he heard the younger growl."KWON SOONYOUNG!"orJihoon thinks he likes Choi Seungcheol. He 'kindly asks' his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung, to help him 'slowly confess' to Choi. Does he confess to Choi Seungcheol or does he realize his feelings are actually directed to another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this story was first published in aff last year? and then here in ao3, but i unpublished it since i basically just lost all motivation to write. 
> 
> this might be really really cringeyyyy

Hiding inside one of the lockers in the boy’s changing room is a horrible idea. But Jihoon has to do it because if he didn’t he would probably be drinking toilet water at this very moment. But still, this is a horrible idea. It’s cramped and _what the hell is that smell?_ Jihoon swears if he ever got tired of being a _model student_ of this damn school he will castrate his bullies with a spoon. Or push them to one of the cages of Mr Doogi’s snakes.

He squirmed a bit, trying to find a much more comfortable position, as comfortable as he can inside a locker. His pink hair catching on some of the hooks on the side.

He was about to lean on one side of the metal locker when he suddenly slipped on something and nearly kissed the other side of the locker, thank god for his good reflexes. However, his hands caused a loud bang to resonate around the room.

Jihoon froze, expecting one of his bullies to burst inside the room and yell “Sparta!” It started as a joke in his class a few years back, Jihoon remembers that day very well. He was one of the smallest students in the class, thus making him an easy target for them to make fun of. They hide his shoes in the bathroom, put glue inside his bag, mix hair dye in his shampoo that he uses specifically for showering at school after PE, they even mix in peanuts in his food!

He is allergic to peanuts, and the last action of his bullies nearly had him killed!

Jihoon shuddered, the images of his best friend heavily sobbing beside him in the hospital flashed through his mind. He shook his head, willing the images away.

A few minutes passed and only his breathing can be heard. He groaned, suddenly feeling stupid, he should know that they’re not going to do something to him for a while, not after they were threatened by a certain someone.  

Jihoon pushed his body off the side of the locker to stand properly. Muttering curses under his breath, he used his foot to feel for the rolly thing that sent him to his demise earlier.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he bent down carefully to pick it up, squinting his eyes so he can see what the rolly thing really is.

It’s a bottle of lube. Strawberry flavoured lube. Jihoon knows a certain someone who likes using strawberry flavoured lube. Yuck.

Jihoon made a face, throwing the bottle somewhere at the back of the locker. He stood up and wiped his hands on one of the shirts that were hanged. Not really caring whose shirt it is he’s wiping his hands on.

He turned around and opened the door of the locker carefully, poking out his head to see if it’s officially safe to finally go out. The bullying might have subsided, but there are stubborn little shits still out there, ready to pounce on little Jihoonie.

“She leaves chocolates and cookies on my table every. single. day!” Jihoon frantically went back inside, clutching the front of his shirt, he felt his heart beating two times faster than normal and his breathing ragged.

“I already rejected her five times. Five fucking times! She should know by now that I’m not interested.” Jihoon knows this voice. It’s the voice of the ‘devil spawn’ Kwon Hoshi, famous for stink bombing the school’s faculty office. _That was definitely bomb,_ how he did it was beyond Jihoon. The school gave the whole student body and staff three days off school just so they could get rid of the awful smell, they also gave the devil spawn two months of community service and if Jihoon remembers correctly, today is the last day of Kwon Hoshi’s community service, which is cleaning the boy’s comfort room. With a toothbrush.

A baby toothbrush. A tiny toothbrush that babies use.

Jihoon let out a small chuckle at that, rubbing circular motions on his chest in hopes of calming down his heart. He took a deep and slow breath.

“I like cookies,” _Holy shit._ Jihoon felt his cheeks burn and his breath hitched. _So much for calming the fuck down._ He knows this velvety voice very well. It’s the voice of his ultimate I LOVE YOU DADDY PLEASE SPANK ME Choi Seungcheol, Student Council President and Jihoon’s… boss? He doesn’t know what to call their relationship. Boss-Assistant? Boss-Secretary? Wait, he’s not the student council’s secretary so scratch that. Jihoon takes orders (as Seungkwan likes to call it) from this son of a bitch every afternoon after class because _quote unquote,_ a model student helps and volunteers for the betterment of the school and its community.

_Bullshit_. Jihoon just wants to see his daddy every afternoon and drool over him.

He carefully put his weight on the locker’s door and pressed his ear against the metal. Wanting to know more about what the two are talking about.

“…And I like cute things. Cute and small things.” Jihoon suddenly felt his stomach drop, not because he’s scared, no. It’s because a crazy idea crossed his mind. If Choi Seungcheol likes cute and small things… even if it hurts his pride as a manly man, Jihoon admits _he is_ a cute and small guy—well, he’s not a thing— he thinks he could probably hit the jackpot if he just tie a ribbon around his body, walk up to Choi and say “Hi. I’m cute and small and I’m yours— take me!”

Jihoon let out a low chuckle at the ridiculous things running around his mind.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the voices had stopped and only footsteps can be heard, footsteps that are sounding dangerously near.

“What the fu—“he closed his eyes shut and expected a hard ass floor to kiss the side of his face, but noooo. He landed on something hard but not hard-hard and he swears the floor has no arms.

He slowly opened his eyes and prayed to all the gods this is not Choi Seungcheol because that would be embarrassing. Imagine opening your locker and finding an eavesdropping troll— a c _ute_ troll— inside of it? Hey, trolls are cute. _Said a certain someone._

“Woah! What the hell are you doing there, pumpkin?” Fortunately, the world also likes cute and small things because it just saved Jihoon from embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

The pink haired boy slowly looked up and saw the face of the one and only Kwon Hoshi. His face showing the most annoying smug face ever. Jihoon just wants to punch him.

He forgot to mention, Kwon Hoshi or Kwon Soonyoung _or_ Kwon _Spoonyoung_ is Jihoon’s best friend since diapers. Jihoon likes to call him _Spoonyoung_ , because once upon a time when they were five Soonyoung told little Jihoonie that spoons are the mini portals to hell because—

_“When you hold it in front of you, Jihoonie, and look at it, you’ll see yourself upside down!” Soonyoung said, holding a spoon and waving it in front of little Jihoonie’s face._

_“But, Soonyoung—“_

_“It’s the mini portals to hell,” Soonyoung pressed on. “And call me hyung! I’m older than you!” he added, pointing the spoon to little Jihoonie._

_“Okay, Spoonyoung-hyung—“_

_“What?!”_

_“Okay, but Spoonyoung—“Jihoon rolled his eyes twice._

_“Call me hyungie!” Jihoon took off his right shoe and threw it at Soonyoung’s direction, the older narrowly dodging it._

_“Let me talk, Spoonyoung,” the older huffed but nodded anyway. Jihoon took a deep breath._

_“Mom said—“as Jihoon began telling the elder how he told his mom he’s being cursed because he saw himself upside down when he checked his teeth using the spoon and how his mom told him it’s just what spoons do and it’s normal, Soonyoung took Jihoon’s shoe and knelt down, he held Jihoon’s left hand, tugged him closer and rested the younger’s hand on his shoulder so the younger won’t lose balance._

_“Pumpkin, lift your right foot,” Jihoon did as he was told but continued talking, Soonyoung held little Jihoonie’s foot and slipped Jihoon’s shoe on, he rested Jihoon’s foot on his knee so he can tie the younger’s shoelaces._

_“Is it tight?” Soonyoung asked, putting down the younger’s foot with his left hand while his right held Jihoon’s hand on his shoulder._

_“Nope. Thank you, Spoonyoungie, as I was telling you—“_

“Were you peeping on me?” Soonyoung said, wiggling his brows. Jihoon looked at him as if he just said something demonic.

“Who the fuck would want to see you half naked?” Jihoon said while pushing himself off Soonyoung’s chest, standing up properly. Soonyoung threw his head back, laughing.

“Everyone.” Soonyoung deadpanned, Jihoon rolled his eyes and looked to the side, avoiding Soonyoung’s stare. The elder grinned and ruffled Jihoon’s hair, the younger scowled and slapped Soonyoung’s hand away, moving away from the elder’s reach.

Soonyoung laughed but stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes, he reached for Jihoon’s face. The boy saw this and jerked his face away. Soonyoung gritted his teeth. In anger? Maybe. Jihoon doesn’t want to know but maybe.

“Jihoon, what was that?” he growled, making the younger flinch. Jihoon raised his hand to cover the bruising on his cheek bone, knowing it’s useless to hide it now that Soonyoung already saw it.

“I ran into a pole,” he said in a small voice, _well that’s just great Jihoon_ , Soonyoung only stared at him, raising his brows. Jihoon knew the elder would never believe that, they both know he doesn’t like running, he has to think of something else that he could say to the other.

“Okay, so… this was from when I was… when I was hiding inside the locker and I… I kinda fell on my face? I don’t know _—_ the rabbit was chasing me,” Jihoon blabbered. Soonyoung stared at him for a few more seconds before laughing his head off. Jihoon smiled before laughing with the elder.

_He’s so stupid._

Soonyoung recovered from his laughing fit, Jihoon’s reduced to giggling. The elder suddenly took Jihoon’s hands, holding it tightly before kissing the younger’s knuckles.

“Tell me if anyone’s bothering you,” Jihoon nodded slowly before hugging the elder tightly, burying his face on the elder’s chest. “You don’t have to tell me now if you’re not ready but remember I will kick ass for you.”

“Will do, Spoonyoungie.”

“Yah!” Jihoon giggled, he tightened his hug on the elder, not wanting to let go.

_Comfy._

Soonyoung just smiled down at the younger then reached out one of his hands inside the locker, trying to find his shirt while his other hand settled on Jihoon’s waist, keeping him there. The younger grumbled and looked at what the elder was doing.

“What are you looking for?” Jihoon tilted his head up to look at the elder then to the locker.

“I’m trying to find my shirt,” Jihoon pouted.

“Is the shirt more important than my hugs?” Soonyoung chuckled, swaying their bodies left and right.

“Nah, I just need to change my shirt because I was drenched in sweat.” Hearing this, Jihoon let go of Soonyoung and pushed him off and away fromhis body, frantically wiping his hands on his pants.

“Eww, hyuuung! You nasty motherfucker,” Soonyoung just laughed at Jihoon before he went back to finding his shirt. The younger moved to the side, an arm’s length away from the other.

“When we get back home, I will drown you in the bath.” Soonyoung snorted before laughing loudly at the younger’s statement.

 

-x-

 

“Spoonyoung.”

“And I need you now tonight~”

“Spoonyoung.”

“And I need you moooore than ever~”

“Spoonyoung-hyung.”

“And I don’t know the lyrics, pumpkin help your hyung, right~”

“HYUNG!” Jihoon threw a pillow at Soonyoung’s direction.

“Yes, pumpki—“The pillow smacked Soonyoung square on the face and Jihoon bursted out laughing.

“Oh my fuck,” Jihoon crawled over to Soonyoung and slapped the elder’s shoulder, still laughing.

The two boys are currently in Jihoon’s room, watching the movie Trolls, _Soonyoung’s favourite._ Soonyoung was so engrossed at the scene where Branch told the story about how his grandma died because of his singing when Jihoon called his name.

The elder sneered and jumped on top of the laughing Jihoon, tickling the younger’s stomach. Jihoon just let him be since he’s not really affected by the elder’s tickle attack and continued to laugh at him, that was until Soonyoung’s hands reached for his neck, Jihoon squealed and swatted the other’s hand away.

“Oh fuck no!” he pushed off the elder and ran, Soonyoung recovered from the push and ran after the younger.

Before Jihoon could even reach the handle of the door, he felt Soonyoung’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back onto the bed. The younger screamed before laughing, he twisted his body to face Soonyoung before tackling him.

“Sparta!” the two were rolling on the bed, trying to out-tickle each other. Jihoon was yelling out ‘MOM! We’re under attack!’ and ‘All hail the trolls!’, when the two heard heavy footsteps before the door was burst open by Jihoon’s mom wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula, at this point Jihoon has the elder’s hands pinned on the bed, Jihoon straddling the elder.

Jihoon’s mom rolled her eyes when both of them greeted her at the same time without even glancing at her direction.

“Hi, Mrs Lee!”

“Hi, mom!”

“Can the two of you get anymore quieter? My gosh, these two toddlers.” Jihoon’s mom sighed and went out of the room, closing the door. Soonyoung tried to get Jihoon off of him but eventually stopped and let the younger win.

“Ha… I…ha… win, Spoonyoung,” he panted before collapsing on top of the other. Soonyoung giggled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the younger. “Now, do me a favour and tell me what colour Choi likes.” Soonyoung snapped his eyes open.

“What? No. Why? What, what? Choi? Choi Hansol? Choi Seungcheol? _THE_ Choi Seungcheol?” Jihoon pushed himself up from Soonyoung’s chest and sat up, the elder’s arms loosened and settled for holding Jihoon’s hips.

_Oh boy, he’s going to barrage me with questions._

“You see… I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation,” he started, fiddling with his fingers. The pink cutie scratched his slowly reddening cheeks, he gulped nervously before looking directly at his hyung’s eyes.

“And I heard that Choi _Seungcheol_ likes cute… and small things. So I thought that… maybe I can make him something cute and small? _Or I could just give myself to him._ ” Jihoon mumbled the last sentence almost inaudibly but Soonyoung still heard it. He abruptly sat up, his forehead knocking with the younger’s.

“Hyuuuung!” the younger whined, tearing up. He held his forehead with both his hands. Soonyoung panicked when he saw tears slowly streaming down Jihoon’s cheeks, he held the younger’s cheeks with his hands and whispered ‘I’m sorry’s trying to get Jihoon to look at him. Soonyoung felt an area on his forehead slowly throb in pain, he winced, he could only imagine the pain he accidentally inflicted on the younger.

The elder shook his head, focusing on the crying boy on his lap.

“Pumpkin, shh, hyung’s sorry. He won’t do it again, don’t cry please,” he leaned forward and kissed the younger’s forehead, where he assumes it hurts.

“Tell you what, I’ll tell you Seungcheol’s favourite anything if you stopped crying, okay? Now stop crying, pumpkin, hyung said he’s sorry,” Jihoon sniffed, trying to hold back his tears, he pointed to an area on his forehead, Soonyoung smiled a bit and leaned forward again to kiss it. Jihoon’s lips formed into a smirk. _Bingo._ When Soonyoung leaned back, his smirk disappeared, Jihoon wiped his tears away with the back of his hands before looking up at the elder. With a full blown grin, he asked:

“Will you tell me Cheollie’s favourite colour now?”

“You little shit.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already finished until chapter 4. This is pretty short, lol. It's prob going to be less than 10 chapters.  
> I hope you enjoy reading? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Please ignore any mistakes, I just copied it from our drafts and pasted it here haha. I'll fix it when I have time.

“So… Seungcheol huh?” Soonyoung smirked.

“Shut up!” Jihoon punched Soonyoung’s shoulder. It’s not Jihoon’s fault Choi Seungcheol is ~~daddy material~~ , it’s not Jihoon’s fault Choi Seungcheol looks damn fine wearing their school uniform, it’s not his fault he developed a crush on Choi Seungcheol!

He kept on throwing punches on Soonyoung’s shoulder and arm, the elder just laughed at him, Jihoon threw one last punch and pouted.

“Shut up!” He threw a particularly heavy punch at Soonyoung. Okay, so maybe the last one wasn’t the last, Soonyoung can endure it anyways… right? Jihoon’s eyes raked down the arm he was abusing. Huh, he didn’t know Soonyoung works out.

Jihoon’s hand unconsciously reached for the arm, pinching and poking the muscles. Soonyoung stopped laughing and poked the younger back, causing the younger to yelp. Jihoon felt blood rush up to his cheeks, he immediately took his hand back and held it to his chest protectively.

“Oh, c’mon pumpkin,” Soonyoung kept on poking the younger. “You can touch and feel me up all you want. I’m all _yours.”_ Soonyoung said slyly. A smirk forming in his mouth as he watch Jihoon’s face become an even more bright shade of red.

 _Poke me again and I will poke you with a knife._ Jihoon thought as he harshly shrugged his shoulder when he felt Soonyoung’s hand touch him there. He huffed and turned his back to his friend.

“Okay, I won’t touch you but please turn around?” Soonyoung let out a low chuckle. Jihoon stubbornly shook his head, and crossed his arms, his lips forming into a pout.

_What a mean little bitch, poking fun at me like that! So what if I want to touch his arms? It’s not like I’ve never done it before! Oh, wait. Maybe I haven’t yet? When was the last time Spoonie wore a sleeveless shirt?_

“Don’t touch me,” Jihoon scooted away from the elder, not pouting. Nope, definitely not pouting.

“I’m not!”

If Soonyoung won’t help him with Seungcheol then he’ll do it himself. He can come up with amazing ideas too without Soonyoung’s help. Yep, he’ll do great. He’ll make Seungcheol something cute and small and wrap it in cute packaging and walk up to him and then Seungcheol would fall for him and then he’ll ask Jihoon out on a date and then it’ll be happily ever after. Good plan, Jihoon.

“That’s not a plan, that’s a wish list,” Jihoon gasped, seemingly scandalized. He turned around and smacked Soonyoung in the chest. _Are there stones in there? The fuck._

He unconsciously said his plan out loud, now it’s not going to happen! His mom said if you say your plans to others it won’t go well or it will never happen. Now his plan won’t work! What will he do now?!

“Do not quote Trolls on me, Spoonyoungie,” He spat before turning around again. “And don’t touch me!”

“But I wasn’t! See? My hands are here—look, pumpkin. My hands are here!” Soonyoung waved his hands in front of Jihoon’s face, the younger tried swatting them away but eventually gave up. He sighed and turned to face the elder.

“What if you do your deadly stabbing weapon and string thing? You make a bunch of those and they’re cute. Why not make one for Seungcheol?” Soonyoung suggested. It was one of the things that came to Jihoon’s mind when he first heard Seungcheol likes cute stuff. But Jihoon isn’t exactly confident with that _skill_ of his (Soonyoung calls it a skill, don’t ask why), he’s not really the crafty type of guy and so far the products of his _skill_ is either half-complete or half-fail.

“It’s called crochet, dumbass,” Jihoon corrected.

He learned how to crochet because his mom used to do it and he picked up a few things from her. She’s not exactly good at it, she gave up after the twentieth time she failed in making a decent looking pouch.

“But I can try.” He can’t think of any more ideas anyway so he agreed. Soonyoung clapped his hands and stood up, taking Jihoon’s hand and pulling him up to his feet.

“Okaaay! Let’s go get a shit ton of yarn!” Soonyoung cheered.

“Soonyoung! Language please!” Mrs Lee shouted from downstairs. Soonyoung immediately froze, his face struck with fear. Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung’s horrified face.

The younger chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you.” He smiled at the elder and tugged him out of the room, they saw Mrs Lee at the bottom of the stairs looking cross.

“Hi, mom. We’re going out.” Jihoon said, trying to get her attention but Mrs Lee ignored him, looking, or glaring, at Soonyoung. She reached into one of the pockets of her apron and drew out a ~~lot~~ couple of bills and handed it to Soonyoung who was still looking horrified.

“As punishment, you’ll be doing grocery shopping,” she then handed him a long list, Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at it, eyes widening.

“But mom!” Jihoon walked up to his mother and hugged her waist, he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“No, buts.” She said before turning around and walking back to the kitchen. With Jihoon still latched to her side, pleading and whining.

-x-

"If only your mom knows how much you say 'fuck' on a daily basis..." Soonyoung shook his head and sighed. "Jihoonie, help your hyung." He handed Jihoon two of the five plastic bags. 

"Nah, it's your punishment. You do it, Spoonyoung." Jihoon pushed the two bags back to Soonyoung's chest and turned around to enter a run-down looking store. Soonyoung followed after dropping the bags on the side of the store. _No one's going to get them anyways._

"Good eve-- good aft-- ugh. Yo, ahjusshi!" Jihoon greeted the man behind the counter, waving his hand a little. The man laughed, _'Hello, Jihoon,'_ the man signed.

"I'm looking for yarn. A crap ton of it and hooks," Jihoon smacked Soonyoung's hand when he saw Soonyoung touch a glass chess piece. That boy's a walking hazard. 

 _'Going back to crocheting? Good for you,'_ the man took something out underneath the counter and gestured for the two to come closer. It's a basket full of different coloured yarn, some of them had hooks poking out. The man began signing again.

 _'I actually tried learning how to crochet since it looked interesting whenever I see you do it, but as you can see I gave up.'_ He pushed the basket to Jihoon and smiled.  _'Go make lots of things with these.'_

Jihoon's jaw dropped. "But ahjusshi!" The man waved his hand, gesturing for the two to go home. 

“But these are wool! How much did you spend on these? At least let me pay half-“ The man frowned. Jihoon stared at him for a few more seconds before pulling the basket to the edge of the counter.

"Fine, but at least let Soonyoung and I water your mini garden?” Jihoon asked, hopeful. The man agreed with a smile, Jihoon reciprocated the amazing smile and bowed deeply. When he looked up, he saw Soonyoung eyeing a glass globe. He reached for the elder's neck and yanked him down, making the elder hit his forehead on the counter. 

"THANK YOU!"

"I'll make good use of these then." Jihoon said and smiled. The two waved goodbye and went home.

Soonyoung nearly forgot about the five plastic bags, Jihoon kicked his shin for it.

-x-

"SPOONYOUNG! WHAT COLOUR?" 

Soonyoung decided to sleep over at Jihoon's, they do it nearly every day… every night? Soonyoung might as well live with the Lees. He groaned and took his phone off the table, he dialled a number and waited. Jihoon's busy whining on the floor and making friends with the dust.

"Cheol hyung," Soonyoung greeted the person with a bright smile. Jihoon stopped whining, he's now crawling on the bed. He gestured for Soonyoung to turn the speaker mode on, but the elder just pushed him off the bed, making Jihoon fall back onto the floor with a thump.

"Yeah, just wanna ask what colour you like?" Soonyoung nodded, even though he knows Seungcheol can't see him. Jihoon slowly sat up and glared at the blond haired idiot.

"Blue." He turned off the call and plopped back down at the bed. 

"You sure?" Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him. Soonyoung can feel the back of his head burn, but he ignored it. "Yessss, now let me sleep." 

Jihoon eyed him for a few more seconds before jumping on Soonyoung. He straddled the boy and smushed his face against his face.

“Thank youuuu, you’re the best, Spoonie! Love you!” Jihoon pecked Soonyoung’s cheek and got off his lap, he snatched a cake of blue yarn and a hook off the basket before going back and sitting down next to a spaced out Soonyoung.

He decided to make a scarf for Seungcheol since it's starting to get cold these days. This will keep him warm.

_I hope he likes it._

-x-

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung yelled from across the room. It's morning and Jihoon's been working on the scarf all night while Soonyoung was taking up most of the bed having a dreamless sleep. 

"Oh?" Jihoon continued working on another loop, not really paying attention to the hamster on the bed. 

"I just remembered..." Soonyoung stopped, his body unconsciously moving towards the door. Jihoon hummed, most of his attention is on the scarf he is making.

"Remembered what?"  _Okay, Jihoon. The last loop and we're finished._  Jihoon smiled, he's never been crafty, he knows that. The scarf might not have been the most sophisticated looking like those you buy at the mall but it's the thought that counts, right? He put time and effort,  _and love_ on this scarf. 

He can already feel the feeling of having accomplished something. He can already see Seungcheol hugging him and kissing him thank yo--

"... Seungcheol likes red not blue." As soon as those words were out of Soonyoung's mouth, he ran out the room as fast as he can, fearing the wrath of the younger.

Jihoon tried to calm himself down, he really did. He tried. He put down the now finished _blue_ scarf, he carefully folded the _blue_ scarf. Jihoon stood up and gently placed the _blue_ scarf in a paper bag.

Jihoon let out a breath, he closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled a few times, before opening them again.

"KWON SOONYOUNG!" 

-x-

Well, Jihoon can't redo it now, can he? 

He carefully put the now finished scarf on a box. The paper bag looks kinda cheap and Soonyoung drew small dicks on it. _Stupid, idiot, hamster._

He feels all kinds of things, ranging from mad to furiously ready to murder a clock. He let out an angry sigh before heading to the bathroom to get ready for school. Avoiding and ignoring Soonyoung as much as he can.

-x-

"Jihoonie~ I was really really tired last night. I was meant to say red but my mouth won't cooperate and it said bl--" 

"Shut up, Kwon." Soonyoung shut his mouth. Not wanting to further anger the fluffball beside him.

The two are walking to school since it's only a ten minute walk and Jihoon needs time to calm down. He's not that angry anymore, right at the middle of their hide and seek game earlier he thought blue looks okay anyways and he thinks it'll look good on Seungcheol, too.  _Anything looks good on him anyways._

"Ah, Jihoon!" Soonyoung stopped Jihoon from walking and turned the younger to face him but Jihoon refused. He twisted Soonyoung’s arm and slapped the elder’s back. _Maybe he’s still a tiny bit angry._

They're already near the gate when Soonyoung ran and stood in front of Jihoon, making the younger stop. 

“What? What is it this time?!” Jihoon asked the nervous looking boy in front of him. When Soonyoung didn’t answer, he pushed the boy to the side and started walking again. He was already a few steps ahead of Soonyoung when he felt a hand intertwine with his hand.

"Uhm, let's go through the back gate?" Soonyoung laughed awkwardly and turned Jihoon around towards the direction of the back gate. Jihoon protested but Soonyoung just kept on pushing him towards the other gate.

Because there, just outside of the school gates, was Yoon Jeonghan giving a bright red scarf to a smiling Choi Seungcheol.

Soonyoung can’t let his Jihoon see that. Not when the younger put all of his effort in making that beautiful blue scarf.

If only he can change what Seungcheol feels, he’ll make him love Jihoon the same way Soonyoung loves the amazing boy that is Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung will do whatever it takes to keep the younger happy.

Even if it means sacrificing his own happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!  
> \- btw, there's this soonhoon fic fest on twt? idk if i want to participate or not, lol. i'm not confident in my work


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not sure what I was trying to do to this chapter before so I changed most of it. There might be some mistakes, please do ignore them. I'll fix it when I... when I actually remember to proofread ahhaha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy?

Jihoon stared at the red scarf loosely wrapped around Seungcheol's neck. The SC President has a huge grin on his face, Jihoon's scared his cheeks are going to tear.

It didn’t surprise Jihoon as much as he expected. He caught a glimpse of Seungcheol at the gate earlier, talking to someone before Soonyoung dragged him away. Maybe his mind already registered that since Seungcheol is really popular, he’ll be receiving a lot of gifts. Maybe his mind already accepted that he’ll never have a chance to give Seungcheol his handmade scarf anyways. Did his mind save him from a heartbreak? But Jihoon’s heart didn’t even react at all?

This is too confusing for Jihoon’s sleep deprived state.

The pink haired boy blinked and looked down at the open box on his table, he took his blue scarf out of the box and looked at the president's red,  _probably expensive_ , scarf. He wonders how warm that scarf is. Jihoon caressed his blue scarf. _Soft._ Jihoon looked back up at Seungcheol and noticed that the scarf doesn’t really have a design. It’s just a plain scarf, but still beautiful.

He looked back down again to the scarf in his hands. Jihoon initially planned to make a plain scarf, just like Seungcheol’s red scarf, but something urged him to add some cables into it.

It was probably during summer camp, he vaguely remembers someone wearing a white knitted sweater with cable designs on it handing Jihoon a cup of hot chocolate. It’s weird, Jihoon remembers it was piping hot that day and this person is wearing a sweater and is giving people hot chocolates. Maybe because of how weird it was that it stayed in Jihoon’s memories?

Jihoon's eyes widened when he saw a pair of shoes stop in front of him. He looked up nervously and his eyes met with Seungcheol’s  

"Hi, Jihoonie! Who's that for?" Seungcheol asked, getting a chair nearby and sitting next to Jihoon. Jihoon's eyes went down to the red scarf and he panicked.

He tried to put the blue scarf back into its box but Seungcheol snatched it away from his hands and inspected it closer. Jihoon stood up and tried snatching it back from the president but Seungcheol swatted his hands away.

“Whoa, this is some cool design. Where did you buy this?” Seungcheol asked, he rolled the scarf into a ball and squished it in his hands. “And it’s soft, too! How much did it cost you?”

Jihoon bit his lip and fiddled the hem of his uniform. “I—I made it.” He whispered, he hanged his head low and focused his sight on his table filled with Soonyoung’s doodles.

_Wow. That’s some cute laughing stars._

“Holy crap, dude. You’re amazing!” Jihoon sputtered, he was about to deny the compliment when Seungcheol cut him off with a very heart stopping question.

“Is it for me?” Seungcheol asked expectantly. He looked up at a standing Jihoon with a goofy smile on his face.

"Uhm, it's-- uh, it's for--" Jihoon’s eyes frantically searched the room. His eyes caught the doodles on his table and remembered Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung! It’s for Soonyoung! I made it for Soonyoung! Haha, because, you know, it’s getting colder these days—“ Jihoon cut himself off when he noticed Seungcheol just looking at him, confused.

 _Oh, they don’t know Soonyoung as Soonyoung, right, okay._ Jihoon cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s for Soon—Hoshi.” Jihoon corrected himself, he slowly felt his ears burn from embarrassment.

Seungcheol nodded, the goofy smile back on his face. He carefully folded the scarf and put it back in the box. The president stood up and handed the box back to Jihoon which the pink haired boy immediately took with shaky hands, mumbling a small ‘thanks’.

“You should give to him now,” Seungcheol said, walked around Jihoon and pushed the boy forward slightly. Jihoon stumbled but found his footing right away.

“He’s there, go get your man!” Seungcheol whispered to Jihoon before stepping back a few steps.

Jihoon let out a shaky breath and looked up. His eyes met with his Soonyoung’s who is standing frozen at the door. Jihoon smiled awkwardly before walking slowly towards the blond.

Time seemed to stop. Jihoon felt as if he’s walking in the clouds, nothing mattered and the only thing he can see right now is Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s confused eyes, Soonyoung trying to smile back, Soonyoung running a hand through his hair, switching weights from foot to foot. Jihoon finds it all amusing. But there’s something unfamiliar in the bottom of Jihoon’s stomach. He could feel it, it’s running around and wreaking havoc in his insides.

Jihoon’s now a few steps away from Soonyoung, who finally stopped fidgeting and just stood there. Waiting.

"Spoon—Hoshi," Jihoon held up the box to Soonyoung, his hands trembling a bit. It just registered to him that all his classmates are looking at them, watching and curious asto what is currently happening.

"I-i'ts for you..." Jihoon's face was flushed red up to the tips of his ears.  _Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing._ He slowly closed his eyes and held his head down when Soonyoung only stared at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Wha—What? For me?" Soonyoung asked, pointing at himself and still confused. He looked at the boy in front of him holding out the box he believes contains the blue scarf meant for Seungcheol. _Where is Seungcheol anyways?!_

Soonyoung caught a glimpse of red and he turned his eyes to that direction. Seungcheol waved at him and mouthed ‘take it!”

"T-take it..." Jihoon whispered. Soonyoung brought his attention back to the pink haired boy in front of him. _He’s so cute._

Soonyoung smiled, he took the box from Jihoon and opened it. He was asleep the whole time Jihoon was making the scarf so he didn’t know what it looks like. The beautiful cable pattern amazed Soonyoung, it reminded him of his favourite sweater that has a similar design. _Did Jihoon really make this?_

Soonyoung, his heart filled with all kinds of emotion, took out the scarf out of the box. He wrapped the half around his neck and the half around Jihoon’s. The blond pulled Jihoon close to him and placed his hands on Jihoon’s waist.

Jihoon’s breath hitched at the sudden movement. He’s not sure what is happening right now and he’s getting confused but he likes the tingly feeling in his stomach. He felt his cheeks burn hotter, his eyes caught Soonyoung’s and he looked away.

“Hey,” Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon kept looking elsewhere. Soonyoung smiled and let out a low chuckle. “You’re so cute, Pumpkin,” His right hand travelled up to the back of Jihoon’s head and caressed the pink hair. He gently pulled the younger closer, their foreheads touching and their faces inches away from each other.

Soonyoung looked Jihoon with so much adoration and love. His eyes travelled from Jihoon’s eyes, to his nose, and lastly to those pink lips. Jihoon saw this and he nervously licked his lips, Soonyoung’s eyes followed the movement.

“Just kiss already!” Jihoon startled and he immediately leaned back, however, Soonyoung’s hands held him in place. Soonyoung grinned at the younger.

"Thank you, Jihoon!" Soonyoung felt the scarf around his neck with his hands, he took a glance at the hanging scarf between them and touched it, feeling the stitches with his fingers. 

"Wow... did you make this?" Jihoon nodded a bit, still embarrassed. Soonyoung knows he made it, so why did he ask? _Oh, right. He fell asleep last night and left me all cold and alone crocheting at the fucking table. ALONE._ Jihoon scoffed.

 "Wow. Wow, Jihoon! You're amazing!" Soonyoung pulled Jihoon back towards him and hugged the boy tightly. Jihoon felt his heart skip a bit. Surprised? But Soonyoung hugs him all the time!

Jihoon doesn't know what to do with his hands. Sure, they've hugged and even kissed before (it was an accident!) but this was different somehow, Jihoon feels something weird stirring in his gut and he doesn't know what to do. Should he hug Soonyoung back? Pat his back? Kiss--

"Thank you." Soonyoung said sincerely and pulled back a bit. He held Jihoon’s cheeks and leaned closer. He planted a small kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, making the younger's face even more red and his heart pounding in his chest. _Weird,_ Jihoon thought. 

He can feel Soonyoung's lips moving against his forehead. 

"--rry, pumpkin..." Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why is Spoonyoung sorry? 

"...I tried to keep Seungcheol busy so you won't see him with that stupid red scarf. I'm sorry, pumpkin. You can punch me whenever and how many times you want. Let all the hurt out." Jihoon was reeled back to reality. Right, Seungcheol has a red scarf, and-- Jihoon glanced at the doorway and saw Jeonghan wearing the a similar red scarf, he looked away and back at Soonyoung whose lips is still against his forehead.

Weird. It's all weird. He should be crying and his heart should squeeze with hurt. But why is it the exact opposite? His heart is pounding against his chest and he feels warm all over.He...  _he feels loved._

Before Jihoon could return the hug, Soonyoung already pulled away and smiled at him. Jihoon smiled back at him with the same intensity, his eyes forming half crescents and his cute dimples showing. 

"Holy shiiiiit! Jihoonie, your dimples are so cute!" Soonyoung pinched his cheeks while laughing. Jihoon slowly felt his heart calming down and the warm feeling slowly fade away, he continued smiling at Soonyoung. Jihoon’s hands went up to Soonyoung’s cheeks, he caressed the fluffy cheeks before pinching it. _Hard._

"Spoonyouuung. Wait 'till we get out of this place and I will whoop your ass." He whispered, threateningly. Soonyoung only laughed and just continued pinching the younger’s cheeks even though his felt like they would tear any minute now.

The two didn't stop pinching each other's cheeks and threatening each other even when the whole room was making kissing noises and cooing at them. Their homeroom teacher has to unwrap the scarf from the two and shout at them to go sit the fuck down before they finally stopped. 

 

-x-

 

Jihoon was quiet for the rest of the day. Soonyoung glances at him from time to time to make sure he doesn't break down in the middle of campus. Soonyoung sighed and turned his desk around, connecting his desk with Jihoon's. He snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face, startling the younger. Soonyoung chuckled at Jihoon’s startled face. _Cute._  

"W-what?" Jihoon's face started feeling warm. He's blushing, again! And Jihoon doesn't know why. And he would like to know why, it’s been on his mind for the whole day. At lunch, he didn’t even touch his food, too busy trying to understand why he reacted that way when Soonyoung k-k-kissed him--

"Are you sick, pumpkin?" Soonyoung asked him in a low voice, the blond leaned his face closer to Jihoon's, his eyes staring directly at the younger's and Jihoon felt his cheeks become more hot and red. Soonyoung rest his forehead against the younger and Jihoon thought he could die there and then. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s hot breath fanning his face and no, this does not help in any way. Not at all!

 _Too close!_ Jihoon snapped his eyes shut. 

"You don't have a fever," Soonyoung announced and held Jihoon's cheeks with his hands gently. He observed the younger's red face. Eyes scanning his features, Soonyoung admits he’s just admiring Jihoon at this point.  

"Are you dizzy? Is it a headache?" Jihoon slowly opened his eyes and he jerked back when he saw Soonyoung's face centimetres away from his. A small push and they would ki—

_Oh my god, Jihoon! Stop thinking about kissing! He’s your best friend!_

Soonyoung looked up when someone tapped his shoulder, he didn’t let go of Jihoon.

It was Seungcheol and his stupid red scarf.

"Hey, it's been ten minutes since the bell rang. You can go home now, lovebirds." He smirked and slung his bag on his shoulder, leaving the two alone in the classroom. 

“Use protection, kids!” Seungcheol yelled from the hallway, his boisterous laugh too loud for Jihoon.

"L-let's g-go, Spoonyoung." Jihoon stood up and carried his bag but Soonyoung took it from him. 

"I'll carry it for you." Soonyoung took his own bag from his chair and slung it on his shoulder together with Jihoon's bag, he held Jihoon's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Jihoon intertwined their hands together on the way home.

 

-x-

 

Jihoon stared at the ceiling. Soonyoung walked him home, as usual. His mind wandered back to what happened at school. The way Soonyoung hugged him, kissed his forehead, and held his cheeks. It's all very familiar to him since Soonyoung does that all the time anyways, but this time it's different and Jihoon needs to know why. 

It’s been bugging him since it happened and it’s slowly frustrating Jihoon. He just wants to know why! This never happened with Seungcheol. There aren’t any tingly feelings, no heart pounding, no wanting to kiss Seungcheol. Not even wanting to hug! So why are all these happening to Jihoon whenever Soonyoung does something with him?

His heart beat faster when he remembered how he and Soonyoung almost kissed. Jihoon groaned at the memory and flipped himself to his stomach, burying his face on his pillow. He raised his head back up when he felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. 

_What's happening to me?!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! Thank you for making it this far!  
> -HAPPY JEONGHAN DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! the story would undergo a bit of change, so it's a tad bit different than the previous cmwtyh
> 
> \- you can shout and curse at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ppangjuseyo)


End file.
